dream
by FluffballPaws
Summary: sara has a fantasy will sofia make it come true?... sassy lovin... if you dont like femslash dont read this story


disclaimer: i dont own csi or its characters,

AN:this fic conatins girl on girl lovin if you dont like run away know

dream

I've always had this wish.. Call it a fantasy or an erotic dream if you want I don't care what you want to call it all I care is it involves you my dear Sofia Curtis. It involves you dressed all in black as I look you up an down and walk you back. It involves us in the kitchen and I walk you up to the edge of the dining room wall as I move towards you your laser blue eyes are looking into my dark orbs and you gasp just at the intensity of the way I am looking at you with a look of pure love but believe me my darling your going to do more than gasp, I intend to make you scream.

As I push you up against the dining room wall pushing my hips into your's making you moan I bring my hands up and comb it through the fine silk tresses that are the layers of you long blond hair, I continue combing your hair before using the grip I have on your head to pull your lips to mine in a heated kiss. As the kiss continues I push my tongue deep into your mouth and you moan as I run my tongue against the sweet, velvet that is your own tongue, I so desperately want that muscle in my mouth. As if you read my mind you push your tongue along with mine into my mouth and eagerly start to explore my mouth. As my hands become more adventurous and decide to go on an expedition under your shirt. Your pull your lips from mine and throw your head back and groan as I tease the nipples that are straining against the silk lace of your bra. You let out a groan of protest as my hand move out from under your shirt and instead go to the buttons of the black shirt I start to fiddle as I go to whisper in your ear as I undo the buttons I tell you how sexy you look in the black shirt but how much better you look with it off, you groan as the last button comes undone and I slide the shirt down you arms and to the floor.

So there you are in the dining room panting your eyes shrouded with lust in only a pair of black jeans and a black lacy bra that shows that your nipples are seeking attention. I move to you again and slip my tongue past your pink lips and move my hands behind your back to undo the bra and throw that to the ground to and I bring my hands up to cover where your bra has just left and massage you moan as I pull my self free of your mouth and kiss my way to your pulse point and suck and nip at it taking deep pride in the fact that I am marking you, that everyone will know you belong to me… Sara Sidle… you hear me Sofia Curtis you belong to me and no one else.

I shoot you a sultry look the one that tells you I am about to make you shout and beg for me, now my dear we are going to have to come to terms with this and face the facts that you have the same amount of sexy goddess in you that I have prince charming in me, so your just going to have to deal with the fact that I intend to kiss my way down your gorgeous body taking the jeans and matching thong with me. When I am on the floor on my knees in front of you, I look up at you, you have your eyes closed looking to the ceiling biting your lower lip in the anticipation for what you know is to come. I tell you to open your eyes and you do as I look up at you I whisper that I love you but before you can answer me I move my mouth to the side and apply the same action to it as I did to your neck and you moan your appreciation for me. I take that leg and put over my shoulder , you look confused this is a new position for you I just wink and tell you to trust me which you do. I move my mouth to your pussy and push my tongue into your slick pussy lips you let out a growl and I moan as the sweetest taste I have ever tasted beads my tongue. I push my tongue further into you and you moan more and loader I start a slow rhythm not giving you exactly what you want as I feel you getting closer I stop the thrusting of my tongue and instead thrust three fingers of my right hand into your opening as I move my mouth to pay your clit some attention.

As I suck and bit on your clit you have started to thrust your hips to the same rhythm I have set with my fingers and you are moaning constantly now, you start to rock harder as one of your hands go to the back of my head, with this the arrival of your release makes you scream as you cum all over my hand your moans and screams have succeeded in making me wetter than I ever have been before, as you start to calm down I remove my fingers and suck your essence of two of them and offer the third to you which you take into your blistering hot mouth tasting yourself I groan at the sensation of you sucking and licking my finger. I thrust my tongue inside you and suck and lick until I know I have all that you gave me I then kiss up your body and you kiss me hard on the lips before pulling back and telling me you love me.

I pick you up of the floor and you wrap your legs around me as we lay on the bed you curl up next to me and I pull you into me and you tell me you love me before you fall asleep and I soon follow with the last though being.. How much I love the woman in my arms and she is actually mine. ALL MINE


End file.
